


The Mischief of Magic

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: The Travel Collection: Drabbles, Snippets, and Supershorts [74]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, GFY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippets and supershorts in my Magic and Mischief AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mother's Day

"Happy Mother's Day." Harry leans against the door of Sam's lab, though he keeps just outside. "I sent you e-flowers."

Sam leans back from the project that's kept her all weekend, blinking a moment. She hadn't really realized it was Sunday already. "I didn't miss any other plans you and Regulus had for today, did I?"

Harry grins, and shakes his head. "Dad knows better than to try to plan something ahead of time. He did kinda hope you'd be home before midnight, so he could give you the cake he bought for dessert."

Pushing away from the door, Harry tilts his head in the general direction of the elevators. "I didn't tell him I was going to come remind you about the time."

Some days, Sam is glad for the patience Regulus has for her ability to get caught up in her work to the detriment of all else. Sometimes, she wishes he'd be a little more irritated when she spends all weekend on base because she's forgotten to pay attention to the time. Even if she's pretty sure he gives her the space so she doesn't become too curious about what he's been hiding beyond the fact that he - and Harry - are wizards.

"You brought the car?" Sam looks at her lab, and rolls her chair over to her computer to lock it down before she moves the object she's working on into her labratory safe. Anything else should be safe enough behind the locked door for the night.

"Easier to keep him from noticing I've gone." Harry shrugs, waiting for her to lock the door before heading toward the elevator. "He's being very paranoid again. Uncle Sirius visited yesterday."

A visit from Regulus's brother never bodes well for the peace at home, and Sam wonders if that's part of why Regulus hadn't bothered to call and prod her about coming home himself. Or because Harry can actually come down to her lab, while Regulus can't get past the visitor's parking lot.

"I can try to be home for dinner most nights until Monday after next, if that will help." SG-1 should be back on rotation after that, provided Daniel gets a clean bill of health from Janet.

"Might, even if dad will never say anything about it." Harry pokes the button for the upper-most floor this elevator reaches, leaning against the wall. "I'd like it, anyway."


	2. Secrets

Sam knocks on the door to the hospital room, making Sirius look up from his vigil by Regulus's bed. "How's he doing?"

"Better. He woke up briefly earlier, after the fourth dose." Sirius moves to get up, and Sam shakes her head, sitting on the end of the bed instead. "There's enough for another four doses, if he needs them."

"Good." Sam doesn't ask what the medication that Sirius had brought is, and doesn't ask what it is that had left Regulus unconscious on the garage floor. She knows it has to do with the brothers' past, and that neither of them talk about it. "Is he going to be all right?"

"Maybe." Sirius is watching his brother with a worried frown on his face. "I'll make sure you have a supply of the antidote before I leave again. In case there's a reoccurance."

Sam watches him for a long moment. "You think there will be."

"Yes." Sirius meets her gaze after a moment, his expression more sober than it often is when he's home, rather than deployed. "And there's nothing either of us can do to stop it, not yet. I don't know how long it'll be until we can destroy the problem."

The problem, not a disease, implying there's an outside factor in this. It can't be environmental, as there haven't been any recent changes in Regulus's life - in their lives - that Sam knows of. If there's been a complication to something in his past, though, he'll have kept his silence on it until it put him in an early grave.

"Can you tell me about it?" Not will they, because Sam understands necessary secrets, but can they.

"Not here." Sirius looks away now, back to Regulus. "Once we get him home, I'll tell you what I can, even if my idiot little brother doesn't want to."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [Garden of Eden](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/2052277).


End file.
